The present invention is directed to a method for manufacturing preform panels having at least one preform for repairing meander-like, trapezoidal interconnect tracks with preforms plated with hard solder whose width lies in the range from, for example, 50 through 70 .mu.m. Preforms on this order of magnitude usually have an overall thickness of about 20 through 30 .mu.m.
The repair of interconnects is carried out with preforms that are congruent with the interconnect interruption. Preform panels are manufactured for simplifying the repair procedure, a plurality of preforms having all possible configurations of an interconnect being contained in these preform panels. Such a preform is selected for its congruency and is punched from the preform panel in correspondingly symmetrical fashion relative to the interruption. The subsequent repair occurs in a further, independent process.
German Patent 22 51 997 discloses a method that is essentially directed to the material properties of a fine band and the coating thereof with hard soldering for repair of the interconnect. The interconnects under consideration here have a width between 100 and 150 .mu.m and a height of about 50 .mu.m. The critical difference compared to the interconnect generation that must now be manipulated is in the halving of the interconnect width and in the design thereof in the form of meander-like structures. Punching methods that were previously known and that are based on a positive punching principle, i.e. whose dies have the same width and contour of the preform to be punched, encounter their limits for the dimensioning set forth herein, whereby the one die, for example, would have to have a width of 60 .mu.m. Such dies are inadequate to meet the stresses when punching cover bands or cover bands plated with hard solder and are subject to breaking.